


Lucky Duck

by merryfortune



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Inspired AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pique is desperate to unmask the mysterious heroes of Gold Crown: Lucky Duck and Lohengrin Sword. However, her quest for the truth will lead her down a path that will plunge her in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Duck

   Ahiru sat with her friends, Pique and Lillie, in the courtyard. They were chatting pleasantly. It would be a nice afternoon if it weren’t for that they had to return to class in about ten minutes time. ‘Oh, damn, I just remembered something.’ Pique muttered and she began to put away her lunch.

‘What did you remember?’ Ahiru asked.

‘I commissioned Malen to draw me something a few days ago. She said that it would be possible for me to pick it up by today. I better go find out if he’d done.’ Pique said.

   Pique got up and left, she was headed towards the art department building. ‘I wonder what she commissioned Malen for.’ Lillie pondered.

‘I’m sure we’ll find out soon.’ Ahiru replied. ‘Your birthday’s coming up, perhaps she asked for a birthday present.’

‘Pique doesn’t have that much foresight. I love it when she forgets my birthday, the way she squirms in guilt – the best gift she could possibly give me.’ Lillie said.

   Ahiru glanced downwards, feeling bizarre. Her pendant had swirled with pink. ‘Ack!’ Ahiru squawked and she got up stiffly. ‘I ate my lunch too quickly. I have a stomach ache. I’ll be back soon. I promise I won’t skip next period. I’ll be back before Mr Cat’s lecture’s over.’ Ahiru said.

‘Okay, feel better soon darling. You’ve been having all sorts of medical issues. Sweetness, if you ever need a nurse.’ Lillie murmured and Ahiru was gone before she even finished her sentence.

   Lillie huffed. Now she was alone. She scanned the courtyard and her eyes met Fakir. Had been staring this way? Not likely... but what if? Lillie’s heart raced at the thought. What if the scary and stoic Fakir had a crush on either her or one of her friends? Lillie hoped it wasn’t her because she was already in a committed relationship with the drama department’s infamous Femio.

   Perhaps it was Pique, no, that couldn’t be right. Pique was too hardboiled for Fakir. He needed someone to balance him out. Her righteous fury was far too strong for someone as dark and gloomy as him.

   That only left Ahiru as the likeliest candidate. Lillie thought that Ahiru’s ditsy softness was her most appealing quality and it would very much offset Fakir’s horrible personality but Ahiru didn’t deserve such a person with a horrible personality. Lillie’s little matchmaking heart was set alight at the possibility of Fakir and Ahiru.

It didn’t matter right this moment, Lillie supposed. She got up and decided to head over to the drama department where so she could bother her boyfriend. It felt like it had been so long since she had done that.

   Out of the corner of her eye, Lillie noticed something peculiar. Fakir got up and left not long after. Again, it was probably nothing to worry about although Lillie was willing to bet that Fakir would not be in literature class with Mr Cat today. It wasn’t unusual for Fakir to skip.

   Lillie soon found out she was right though. When class came around again, Fakir was missing, so was Ahiru but at least Pique was back although her mind not so much. Lillie watched as Pique cut up the portrait she had commissioned Malen. It was one of the mysterious Lucky Duck, a superhero who defends Gold Crown from evil with the aid of the knightly and silent Lohengrin Sword.

   ‘What are you doing?’ Lillie whispered to Pique. Pique held up her drawing.

‘I’m certain that Lucky Duck is a student at Gold Crown Academy.’ Pique replied.

‘Does Malen know that you had the intent to deface her beautiful artwork?’ Lillie asked.

‘No and she won’t ever know, right?’ Pique growled.

   Mr Cat swung around and scanned the class. Pique and Lillie wrote some things in their book and he continued speaking with his back to the classroom. ‘Right.’ Lillie sighed.

‘Doesn’t it infuriate you not knowing who Lucky Duck is?’ Pique asked and she held up her picture again.

‘No, not particularly. But do you know what does bother me?’ Lillie said. ‘Not knowing where Ahiru goes. If she is sick, I want to be there so I can watch her agonised facial expressions.’

‘You are all kinds of wrong.’

   Mytho, the boy sitting in front of the two girls leaned back, ‘I couldn’t help but bother hear that Ahiru hasn’t been feeling well. Isn’t that peculiar? She also seemed like the type who has plenty of energy and good health.’

‘Up until recently.’ Pique replied. ‘Where’s Fakir?’

‘He wanted to skip. He told me he was doing private study in the library but I doubt that. He likes to disappear without telling anyone and come back hours later; like a cat.’ Mytho said.

‘Huh, weird.’ Pique said. She continued what she was doing.

   She aligned the missing face of Lucky Duck up with various girls in the room. Their facial structure didn’t really fit the cut-out. Pique got to Rue who was sitting in the front row. Rue was graceful and sociable, if a little quiet. She was an elegant dancer, a genius at ballet really. Lucky Duck was known for her elegance and bubbly personality. Pique decided she would investigate that later.

   ‘Oh, look who’s finally turned up.’ Lillie murmured to Pique. Pique put down her cut-out and glanced over to the doorway. Ahiru was attempting to sneak in. Mr Cat turned around and hunched his shoulders. ‘There are rules, Miss Ahiru and the rules state that if you are late, you get detention and also the honour of marrying me. I will see you after class!’ Mr Cat hollered and Ahiru panicked.

   Class was soon over. Ahiru had managed to arrive right before the next period was supposed to begin. The class shuffled off to the ballet class. The girls got changed the changing room and Pique saw something interesting Rue’s locker. Pique didn’t usually make it her business to know what other girls were keeping in their lockers but since she needed evidence to support her “Rue is Lucky Duck” theory, she succumbed to the urge to snoop.

   When the class emptied out, Pique remained behind. She ducked towards Rue’s locker and opened it with success. She began to riffle through Rue’s things and she soon found what she was looking for. Pique had thought she had seen an unusual necklace with Rue’s school clothes and as soon as Pique found the necklace, her thoughts were confirmed. The pendant on the necklace looked exactly like Lucky Duck’s although, it was blue rather than red. Pique began to examine, curious if there was a way to make it change colours.

   ‘What are you doing with my things?’ a voice boomed through the empty change room. Pique stopped and shivered with fear. She looked over her shoulder, furtive and petrified. ‘That’s disgusting.’ Rue’s friend Anteaterina spat.

   Pique put the necklace down and raised her hands. She stepped back from the locker. A kerfuffle began to erupt. ‘Pique, what is the meaning of this?’ the dance teacher asked.

‘I, uh,’ Pique stammered and her face grew red.

‘Ma’am, this is an invasion of my privacy and clearly an attempt theft.’ Rue said.

‘That’s so not where I was going with that.’ Pique argued.

‘Rue, Anteaterina, and Pique, straight to the principal’s office. He can dole out punishment as suitable.’

   The three girls took themselves to the principal’s office. Rue and Anteaterina spoke their testimonies first and Pique’s fell apart. She spoke her mind and revealed her intentions about linking “Lucky Duck” to Rue. What she had done was unlawful. ‘Pique, the correct punishment in this situation is a one week suspension that begins immediately. Do you understand me?’ the principal commanded.

‘I understand.’ Pique replied.

‘Then you must leave the school grounds at once. I apologise for any inconveniences this brings about.’ the principal said.

   She could understand their point. But the truth was out there and all Pique wanted to do was release. Pique didn’t go home immediately. She went out the front gates of the Academy before breaking down into tears in front of the grand, white marble fence.

   She had ruined her life. That’s how Pique felt. This suspension was going to mar her records permanently. She wanted to be a pristine journalist when she left the Academy and now her efforts to write the truth, the very pursuit she idolises, had left her in the dust and crushed her. Hot tears bubbled up from beneath her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. She took out the picture of Lucky Duck and messed it up. She scrunched it into a ball but it didn’t ease the pain. Her eyes clenched shut and all she could see was darkness.

   ‘Can you hear me, Newshound?’ a voice called out, echoic and shadowy.

‘Who?’ Pique sobbed.

‘You are a noble young lass, the kind to overcome the tragedy but where will it end? Do you want it to end here, Newshound or do you want to go for broke and free the truth? A very righteous ideal.’

‘Who are you?’

‘I am Drosselmeyer and I can help you get revenge and help you set the truth free, how does that sound, Newshound?’

‘It sounds perfect.’

   The voice chuckled. It was a horrible, hollow noise like bones clanging against steel. A black and blue butterfly began to flit towards Pique but she didn’t see it, she was balled up. ‘One condition, Newshound.’

‘What is it?’

‘You must take the Miraculouses from Lucky duck and Lohengrin Sword – a necklace and a bracelet. Can you do that?’

‘Absolutely, Newshound.’ Pique replied. The black and blue butterfly entered the piece of paper Pique was holding onto still.

   Inky darkness swallowed up Pique and mashed her under its gooey fingers. But when it faded, Pique was transformed into the villainess “Newshound”. A brown coat flapped and she had a trilby hat with the defaced picture of Lucky Duck tucked under its black sash. A domino mask crossed Pique’s face. ‘Don’t worry Drosselmeyer. I’ll set a trap for Lucky Duck and we can both achieve our goals.’

   Newshound disappeared promptly. She scurried off to the library and she howled like a dog, attracting all sorts of attention. When she arrived at the library, Autor the assistant tried to hush her but she bit back. With a flick of her wrist, all the books on the shelf behind Autor attacked him. He was buried in paper and it kept him constrained. ‘I’m sorry, honey but this gal’s got work to do.’ Newshound replied, husky.

   She manipulated the books and tested her powers. She was able to teleport through open books and was able to control them from anywhere. Newshound smiled to herself. With the ruckus she had caused, Lucky Duck and Lohengrin Sword will be here shortly. And she was right.

   ‘Not so fast!’ the red-headed heroine yelped as she swooped onto the scene. Her outfit had become iconic to the town; mostly for its presumed impracticality. Her face was obscured by a stripy, domino mask. She wore a long sleeved sweater-like garment on her top and poufy, orange pants with an accessory that looked like a duck’s tail. She wore orange boots and stripy socks to her thighs.

   Lucky Duck gasped when her eyes fell on Newshound. ‘Oh no... Not Pique...’ Lucky Duck was horrified. Newshound cackled to herself and she moved her hands around. She conducted the books in the library magnificently and they plummeted against Lucky Duck, pinning her to the closest wall.

   ‘Who are you and why are you doing this?’ a half-masked crusader asked. His voice was low and dry. It felt like had noiselessly come out of nowhere. But that was just how Lohengrin Sword rolled. He was mysterious and his outfit reflected it. He was all roguish, dark coloured garments with an over the top, brown cloak. His half mask was plain and encapsulated the left side of his face. His namesake sword was gorgeous. It was long and silver with a swan prancing over the hilt.  

    His sword was pointed at Newshound’s neck. Newshound remained calm. ‘The answer is simple, dearest. I want everyone to know who you and your girlfriend are.’

‘She is not my girlfriend.’ Lohengrin Sword growled. Lucky Duck’s bare cheeks seemed flushed. Lohengrin noticed and resisted the urge to sigh or huff.

   Newshound moved her hands again and books tumbled towards Lohengrin. He moved seamlessly and cut them all in half with his sword. Newshound escaped and dashed for Lucky Duck, she dashed on all fours and then pounced. Newshound attempted to rip the mask from Lucky Duck’s freckly face with eyes as blue as oceanic sapphires.

   The mask refused to move. Lucky Duck quacked and squeaked whenever an attempt to rip it off her face arose. ‘What?’ Newshound mumbled.

‘Yeah, I don’t really get it either but it’s a real life saver. I’m so clumsy that if it weren’t for my magic mask, my identity would have been out ages ago.’ Lucky Duck replied.

‘Well, no matter, I just have to get you to use one of your Lucky Charms and then trap you and wait. It’s no secret that you have a time limit on your powers.’

   Newshound closed her eyes. She could hear Drosselmeyer yell at her. “Now’s the chance, now’s the chance! Take her Miraculous and drain her of her hope, show her the true tragedy of this world!” Newshound agreed. She opened her eyes and reached for Lucky Duck’s pendant which was sewn onto her yellow, striped shirt with white wings.

‘Don’t you dare touch that, Pique!’ Lucky Duck yelled.

    Newshound’s fingers brushed over the red gem, entranced by its majesty and beauty. A funny feeling flooded through her with the coursing rage of a river. It was pleasant feeling and Newshound retracted her hand and didn’t wonder why, infatuated with the feeling. She watched her fingers twitch and seemed trancelike. One of her captives was inadvertently freed.

   It was Lohengrin who had escaped. He readied his sword and it swooned with black energy. ‘Swan Song!’ he declared and he slashed downwards. Black feathers festooned in the air and he sent the black energy towards Newshound and Lucky Duck. Newshound dashed out of its way and Lucky Duck braced for impact. The black energy was absorbed by the books holding her in place. They quickly decayed and Lohengrin sighed. ‘Hurry up.’ he muttered.

   Lucky Duck nodded and Newshound glared at her; no longer under the effect of Lucky Duck’s Miraculous. ‘Lucky Charm!’ Lucky Duck yelled and she did a cutesy pose. Yellow feathers sloshed around her in bright, white light. From the white light and yellow feathers, Lucky Duck’s charm dropped down. She caught it easily. Today’s Lucky Charm was a... bag of glitter. It was yellow, orange, and red. It shimmered through the plastic.

   Lucky Duck inspected it, confused. ‘What am I supposed to do with this?’ she mumbled to herself. Lohengrin sprinted to her side with his sword raised.

‘I don’t know. That’s why you’re Lucky Duck. I’ll keep Newshound occupied and will even help free that prick Autor. You do your thing. I trust that if worse comes to worst and if I have to leave for a moment, you will be fine.’

‘Of course. You can count on me.’ Lucky Duck replied.

   Lohengrin jumped into the air bounced off the high, vaulted ceiling and aimed his sword at the pile of books he assumed was shielding Autor. ‘No you don’t!’ Newshound screamed and she concentrated on attacking Lohengrin.

   Lucky Duck scoped her surroundings. They grew black-and-white but soon she saw what she needed to do. Newshound’s hat, a shelf, and the bag of glitter – it all made sense now. Lucky Duck grinned. She risked a glance at her pendant. It had five feathers before, now it only had three. She had to hurry up.

   Lucky Duck leaped into the air. She soared like a bird over to Newshound and Lohengrin. She tore open the bag of glitter and dumped it over Newshound. Lohengrin glanced backwards. ‘I’ll be back,’ he muttered and left. Lucky Duck kept flying and she landed on top of the shelf. Newshound was still busy with the glitter. Lucky Duck rocked the shelf and leaped off it. It quickly went down and Newshound bent down and tried to escape. The shelf landed on Newshound with books flying everywhere.

   Lucky Duck pranced over to Newshound and took her hat. Newshound protested but Lucky Duck ignored it. ‘It’s for your own good, Pique.’ Lucky Duck soothed. She took the infected picture from the sash on the trilby. She tore it in two and a butterfly fluttered from the rip.

   Lucky Duck’s yo-yo manifested and she purified the area. The butterfly turned pure white and flitted off. ‘Bye, bye, don’t cause any more trouble now.’ Lucky Duck murmured. She tossed her yo-yo into the air. All the damage and mayhem Newshound had incurred reverted.

   Pique glanced around. She felt weary and groggy. ‘What happened? Huh? I’m not supposed to be here. Not for another week anyway... What exactly happened?’

‘You, uh, became a supervillain. Oopsies, but it’s alright.’ Lucky Duck replied. ‘I hafta go now.’

   Lucky Duck hopped away. Pique was in awe. She turned around and saw Rue standing in the corner but Lucky Duck was still in the room, at the other end. Pique groaned. ‘Damn, I thought I was right.’ she muttered to herself.

   A week later, Pique was back at school and had thoroughly made up for her mistake. But now she had a new theory. She had already commissioned Malen again, this time for a portrait of Lohengrin Sword to deface.

   ‘I have a theory about Lohengrin Sword,’ Pique declared to her friends.

‘Oh dear, here we go again.’ Lillie chuckled.

‘I think he might be Fakir.’ Pique began.

‘Nope, no way. I don’t believe it.’ Ahiru rebuked.

‘I also have a theory about Fakir to be honest.’ Lillie said.

‘Continue.’ Pique prompted.

‘I think he might like Ahiru. He always seems to stare ever so endeared, especially after our favourite duck has done something dumb or klutzy. I can relate.’ Lillie said.

   Lillie tangled Ahiru in her arms. Ahiru didn’t mind the hug but she pouted anyway. ‘Nope, it’s not possible. Lohengrin Sword is kind and gentle but also suave and strong. Fakir is a meanie. So it’s just not possible.’ Ahiru huffed.

‘It sounds to me like Ahiru might have a crush on the unattainable Lohengrin Sword.’ Lillie said.

‘...Maybe.’ Ahiru admitted.

‘Oh how precious! Precocious! So sadistic, a commoner falling in love with a masked crusader who will never acknowledge her.’ Lillie crooned.

   Ahiru couldn’t help but feel smug on the inside. She felt like a liar because her friends didn’t know but still. Ahiru’s “unattainable” crush was actually a lot closer than it seems because unbeknownst to everyone, including her parents, Ahiru was Lucky Duck. Her transformation trinket always in plain sight – its permanent home was around her neck and could be seen at all times. Although, it was useless without her magical companion the seemingly normal-looking duck, Tutu who liked to eat sweets whilst she hid amongst Ahiru’s pillows in the dormitories.


End file.
